


Sour and Sweet

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Mick, Being Walked In On, Flashwave Week 2k17, M/M, Making Out, Nerdy Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Flashwave Week Day One: High SchoolWhen Barry Allen imagined his boyfriend meeting Joe, he didn’t imagine it happening like this.





	

* * *

When Barry Allen imagined his boyfriend meeting Joe, he didn’t imagine it happening like _this._

Technically, Joe had met him before. After all, Mick Rory had quite the record—truancy, vandalism, petty theft. Joe had picked him up a few times. It’s actually how Mick and _Barry_ met.

            Barry was sitting at the precinct, working on his homework and waiting for Joe to finish up his work so they could go out to dinner. Iris was off with her friend, Linda, so Joe and Barry had decided to have a guy’s night. Joe had been called off to help book someone, when a whisper drew Barry’s attention.

            “Hey. _Hey!”_

He turned to the desk behind him to see another kid handcuffed to the side of it. He frowned, recognizing the kid as Mick Rory, senior and best friend to Leonard Snart, the resident “bad boy” of the school who had most of the girls (and a large portion of the guys) swooning over him.

            “Do you have a light?” Mick asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye. Shocked that Mick was even talking to him, Barry silently shook his head. Mick deflated slightly, before tilting his head curiously.

            “Hey, you’re that kid from my science class, right?” He grinned. “The sophomore that knows everything!”

            “Barry Allen.”

            “Yeah!” He leaned back in his chair, giving Barry a once over. “Thought you were a goody-two shoes. What’re you doing here?”

            Barry blushed. “My foster dad is a detective. I hang out here sometimes after school.” He cleared his throat. “How about you?”

            Mick shrugged. “My foster parents’ car caught on fire. They think I had something to do with it.”

            Barry raised an eyebrow. “Did you?”

            The senior chuckled. “If I did, would I say anything in here?” He motioned around them, and Barry remembered they were sitting in a police station. Of course Mick wouldn’t admit to a felony in front of half a dozen cops.

            “True.” Barry laughed nervously. He turned his attention back to his book. Not long after that, Joe came back to clock out.

            “You ready to go, Bare?” He asked, pulling his coat on. Barry threw his books into his bag with a nod. On his way out, he glanced back at Mick, who was watching him leave with a smirk. When he noticed Barry watching, he sent him a wink. A blush crawled across Barry’s face as he climbed into the elevator with Joe, and he tried not to think about how stupidly attractive Mick Rory was.

           

            The Monday after, Barry sat in his usual seat in science when Mick strode in half an hour late. When he saw Barry, that same smirk he’d given him at the police station appeared. He stopped at the desk behind Barry.

            “Move.” He grunted. Without argument, the guy who usually sat there scrambled to his feet and ran to the open seat in the back of the room. Mick settled in the seat, feet propped on the desk. Barry glanced back at him, but other than a wink, Mick barely acknowledged him.

            This continued for the next few weeks. Then, it spread to the lunch table.

            Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin were all sitting at the lunch table, discussing Cisco’s crush on Hartley Rathaway, when his two friends suddenly went quiet. Barry furrowed his brow in confusion, until he turned. Mick was standing behind him, already putting his backpack down so he could take the empty seat beside him.

            “Hey, Doll.” He winked, pulling a sandwich out of his bag and taking a large chomp out of it. He was the first to snap out of the shock of _Mick Rory_ sitting with them at lunch.

            “H…hey, Mick.” He knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t stop himself. Had he already mentioned how SUPER ATTRACTIVE Mick Rory was?

            “Hello, Mick.” Caitlin greeted politely.

            Mick hummed a greeting, stealing a soggy fry off of Barry’s tray. After a minute of staring at him in shock, the three returned to their previous conversation, with Mick sitting silently, just watching.

 Mick became a regular part of their lunch hour. He showed up the next day to take the same seat. And the next. Then, the next thing Barry knew, Mick was offering him a ride home on his motorcycle. Then, he was taking him on rides to the park. Then, he was taking Barry to the movies, which somehow escalated to them making out in the backrow.

            Honestly, how they started dating was a whirlwind for Barry, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Mick, for all his delinquency, was funny, strangely smart, fierce, an excellent kisser…

            Which Barry had been thoroughly enjoying on Joe’s couch during his free period, when his foster father decided to come home for lunch.

            “Bartholomew Henry Allen!”

            Barry jumped away from Mick, who had one arm wrapped around his waist, hand sneaking up the back of his shirt, and the other draped across his shoulder to grip his hair. He stared back in shock at his foster father, knowing how bad this looked. Mick, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed being caught in the act by someone who would love to throw him in jail for just _looking_ at one of his kids.

            “Joe!” Barry squeaked. “What are you doing home?”

            His foster father raised an eyebrow, his face the picture of fury. “What am _I_ doing home? A better question is why are you here instead of at school, necking with some delinquent—aren’t you eighteen?”

            The last question was directed at Mick, who grunted.

            “— _over aged_ delinquent on _my_ couch?”

            Barry opened his mouth, and then closed it. He really didn’t have a good explanation. Except… “He’s only two years older than me, technically.”

            Mick chuckled, and Barry could feel his cheeks darken in embarrassment. Joe’s eyes widened.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. Is that supposed to make this _better_?”

            “It…it’s not a big deal, Joe. I had a free period after lunch, and I thought I could help Mick…study.” He gestured to the coffee table, where their physics books and homework were strewn out. Barry _had_ brought Mick over with the intention of tutoring him, but Mick clearly had other ideas.

            Joe scoffed. “Sure as hell looked like that’s what was happening.”

            Barry adjusted his hiked-up shirt and rose to his feet. “We just got a bit…distracted.”

            His foster father didn’t respond, choosing instead to glare at Mick. Barry cleared his throat. “Mick is my boyfriend.”

            If he thought that Joe looked angry before, he was positively livid now. “Barry, can  I speak to you in the kitchen? Alone?”

            He glared at Mick, who settled back on the couch. Barry nodded, following Joe into the other room. His foster father reached into the cabinet to pull out a glass, then grabbed the bottle of whiskey he saved for stressful nights. Barry flinched when he poured a double.

            “You gonna tell me about all this?” The detective finally asked, taking a long drink from the tumbler.

            Barry shifted from foot to foot. “We’ve been secretly dating for a month or two now. He started sitting behind me in science. Then, he started hanging out with me, Cisco, and Caitlin at lunch. I got to know him. We’ve gone for…walks,” he lied slightly, not wanting to mention his rides on Mick’s motorcycle while trying to talk up his boyfriend, “and he’s different than what everyone thinks. He acts out because he’s angry and no one at home listens to him, but since we’ve started dating, he hasn’t gotten in any fights at school, and his grades have jumped up. He may even graduate with his class time. I…I really like him, Joe.”

            The anger in Joe’s eyes softened. He dragged a hand down his face. “Bare…I know you see the good in people, but are you sure there’s some in Rory?”

            Barry glanced back at the living room. Mick was packing up their books, carefully picking up and organizing his notes the way Barry liked them. He grinned.

            “Yeah. I’m sure.”

            Joe sighed, sitting his tumbler down on the counter. “Fine, then. You want to date the bad boy at school? That’s fine. But you’re bringing him to dinner tonight so that Iris and I can get to know him.”

            Barry deflated with relief. This was going better than he imagined.

            “And then, you get to explain to Iris why you kept your relationship a secret, and you have to sit through her interrogations.”

            Fear struck Barry. He’d been so afraid of Joe’s reaction to him dating a bad boy, he never considered Iris’ reaction when she found out he was dating someone and didn’t tell her. An evil smile appeared on Joe’s face.

            “Whatever she comes up with will be a hell of a lot worse than anything I can think of.”

           


End file.
